In order to provide travelers or commuters with information related to a navigation route, traditional mapping services calculate routes using preset methods based on known mapping information, such as point-of-interest (POI) locations, road locations, and physical distances between locations and nearby connected roads. Typical mapping systems generate only walking, biking, or driving directions using that mapping information. Users generally have to rely on separate applications to view data related to third party operated modes of transportation, such as public transportation and application-initiated third-party transportation. To date, users have no way to easily compare multiple modes of transportation, at one time, in one screen and/or one client application, not to mention the various costs, times, estimated time of arrivals (ETAs), and many other factors associated with selecting between those multiple modes of transportation.
Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for generating and displaying information related to multiple, alternative modes of transportation from an origin to a destination. Moreover, with numerous modes of transportation available for a user to select, a user may be overwhelmed by a long list of transportation modes, many of which may be irrelevant or unsuitable for a given user, time, or trip. Accordingly, a need exists for systems and methods for determining acceptable modes of transportation to display to a user, and a sequence in which to display these modes of transportation.